


孤臣09

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	孤臣09

“唔~”  
奇亚娜皱了下眉，显然比她想象的要疼，她的后背不自觉的抖了一下，差点叫出声又被强行咽了回去。  
奈德丽的手掌覆盖住她的脊椎，顺着那根微凸的骨骼一路捋下去向下滑到她的股沟，避过了她后腰针刺的位置。  
“你得放松肌肉，要不会更疼。”奈德丽出声提醒她，手里面的骨针迟疑着在她后腰光滑的皮肤上轻轻划过，留下一层很细微的痕迹。墨汁从骨针中空的曲槽中一点点渗出来，某种植物的汁液，丛林的居民总是能发现这些植物不同的功能。  
“没事，我不怕疼。”奇亚娜还是那副过分好强的样子，但是，第一次文身身体本能的恐惧还是一览无余。空气燥热，她赤裸的背脊崩的笔直，上面的汗水顺着颈后肩胛骨一路滚下去。她说着不怕疼，却还是因为不知道害羞还是紧张止不住地轻颤。  
“那么，这估计是最后问你一遍了，真的不会后悔？你要知道，这东西，扎在身上以后可就去不掉了。”奈德丽用干净的粗麻布擦去她背后的汗，触摸着她的背脊，奇亚娜很结实，背后的筋肉条条分明。她的皮肤就好像是棕褐色的绸缎，光滑没有一丝伤口，养尊处优的生活和保养让她的皮肤一直闪烁着蜂蜜一般健康的光泽。  
“怎么可能？奈德丽你好啰嗦，快点开始！”很明显，奇亚娜这种人是不可能退让的，即使是曾经面临着强大的婕拉和她漫山伸展的藤蔓，她也不会畏惧和退缩。更何况只不过区区皮肉之痛。文身的提议是她自己要求的，她缠着奈德丽非得逼着她在自己的后腰上文一片图腾。起初奈德丽并不答应，但是奇亚娜没完没了的游说加威逼利诱，终于还是迫使这位女猎人妥协，就像每一次一样。  
针刺进皮肤，墨汁顺着中空的槽一同注入，这是第一针，意外的是，当针头刺破了皮肤的瞬间，奇亚娜的肌肉松弛下来。没有意料之内的疼痛，更多的是一种酥麻的感觉。奇亚娜把手臂垫在自己下巴底下，歪着头想往后看。因为扭动着脖子，她脊背后面的一丛筋肉凸起来，奈德丽轻轻拍了拍，示意她回头趴好。  
“别动，这样会歪针！”  
“好好。”奇亚娜老老实实回过头趴好，但是总是忍不住想要回头看。意识到自己这种失态的孩子气反应之后，索性干脆把头埋在胳膊里。她明显的感觉到，脸上的温度烧的滚烫，埋在胳膊里，她很担心自己这种反常的反应被发现，更担心被奈德丽误以为自己是因为受不了疼痛的原因，索性开始没话找话想要打破这种尴尬的气氛。  
“你要给我文什么呢？”她问。  
“你觉得呢？”奈德丽不停地擦拭着针口渗出来的墨汁和血液，墨汁混着血液流到尾骨和腰侧，在潮湿的气候中黏腻地粘住毛孔和皮肤。奇亚娜肯定看不到，自己的身后到底是怎样狼藉。  
“没事，你给我文什么都可以。”奇亚娜的手绞着自己精心打理的编发。文身一向如此，习惯了针刺的痛感会上瘾，奇亚娜放任自己沉浸在这种刺激中，完全放松了她背脊上的肌肉隐匿于皮肤之下，这样似乎让下针更加方便。  
针刺的痛感消失，奈德丽从旁边的颜料碗中往曲槽里灌些颜料。趁着这个空，奇亚娜再一次，回头，想要看看自己身上到底多了些什么图案。奈德丽拍了拍她的脑袋，揉乱了她精心编纂的发辫，示意她背过头去。  
“不要那么急，弄好了你再看。”  
奇亚娜趁机捉住她的手，舔了舔上面残留着的墨汁，很苦。她微微皱了下眉头，这个小动作被看得一清二楚。  
“当然是苦的你以为是果汁吗？”奈德丽在她身后忙活着，在旁边的木碗中沾水擦去她腰侧和尾骨上和血液汗水混的一塌糊涂的墨汁。凉水的刺激加上触碰到相对敏感部位，奇亚娜浑身一哆嗦，她能感觉到，一股潮热钻进了她的下腹部，她不得不收紧腰腹来克制这股燥热肆意流淌，却很难压制住自己越来越粗重的呼吸。  
“你为什么会文身呢？有人教给你还是你自己突然学会的？哎，我很久以前就想了，可是……”为了掩饰自己的尴尬，奇亚娜挤出了一堆问题。下一秒，突然的刺痛打断了她悠闲的似乎想要遮蔽什么的多语。  
“自己会的，丛林求生总需要一些伪装。而且，这些材料不太难找，大多是些植物的汁液。有些植物看起来就非常鲜艳，捣碎了以后挤出来的汁水是天然的颜料。”奈德丽和她解释着，一边小心地确认着切线的位置。文身是个相当精细的活，一针的偏颇都会影响到完成后的效果。以往自己身上的都是些不规则的图案，所以也不需要过于精准。但是奇亚娜不一样，奈德丽必须得确认每一条线都精确无误，她不能接受自己在奇亚娜身上留下不完美的失败作品。  
线看来是没问题了，剩下一些大面积的色块估计会苦了这位以绪奥肯的公主。同一块区域来来回回的针刺，痛感也会加倍，而且，这本身也是文身最难的环节，因为痛感突然增加，很容易导致乱动从而阴针或者刮花了图案，而因为需要不断的针刺从而保证颜色均匀，所以每一针的深浅都需要尽可能统一。奈德丽思考着要怎么和她解释，需不需要告诉她整个的过程，但是又担心说的过于仔细会吓到她，甚至需不需要些什么措施来防止她乱动。  
“完成了？”奇亚娜看她半天都没有动作，忍不住出声问询。  
“没有，后面可能会非常疼，具体多疼我也不清楚。你千万不要乱动，要不很容易刮花图你知道吗？”奈德丽只好捡最重要的把意思表达出来。  
“我信什么事呢？我不是跟你说过我不怕疼的吗？”  
说完这话，奇亚娜就后悔了。连续同一个位置反复针刺让奇亚娜咬紧了嘴唇，却还是止不住倒抽冷气。她强行压制着不让自己有什么大的动作影响文身的效果，却还是止不住战栗。后腰的位置被她按住，奈德丽的手指一下下捋着那片的皮肤，尽量让针刺的力道保持统一。奇亚娜能感觉到，血珠顺着自己的腰滑下去划过皮肤的感觉，就像是什么昆虫爬过，留下一道的液体。  
一片色块处理好以后短暂的休息让奇亚娜稍微缓了口气，她的后背随着她的呼吸急促地起伏，看得出来，这种疼痛有些超出她的承受范围，但是她还是那样死咬着嘴唇不发出任何声音。  
奈德丽擦去色块旁边的渗色，麻布蹭过伤口惹得她一阵颤抖。奈德丽有些心疼，但是还是硬下心。间隔过长会导致下一次下针的时候，突然的刺激会让针刺偏。  
“这真的没问题吗？”奈德丽想到她平时的穿着，她的后背总是暴露在空气外，她开始担心这会不会回宫招惹了麻烦。说道回去，奈德丽意识到，奇亚娜已经在外面晃了快一个月。  
“有什么问题？难不成我要露着背后那两个洞告诉我全部的姐姐，我被一个长得像植物的东西打的半死。这话说出来她们不得笑上一年？”奇亚娜习惯了针刺的酥麻，她不经意地说，文身并不是她的心血来潮，想到背上那两条疤痕，她就会回想起当时自己没有反抗能力被抓着穿刺的场景。这不是什么角斗场留下的荣誉印记，对奇亚娜来说，这无比耻辱。只有用墨水和针刺遮盖住那里，她才能忘记曾经险遭虐杀的惨白，再一次作为以绪奥肯未来的女皇挺直腰杆。  
“我是说你一直在外面瞎晃没有关系吗？之前我记得你说你被禁闭了，你一直不回去真的可以？”完成了一个色块后，奈德丽擦去渗出来的墨汁和血水，用骨针比对边线。奇亚娜背后被荆棘刺伤的地方已经愈合，但是这么大面积的伤口必然会留疤，那两片伤疤微微凸起。只不过疤上被颜色覆盖了以后，打眼看几乎是看不出来。  
“说的也是哦，我都忘记了。估计七姐要挨训了，她把我放出来以后我就再没有回去过。”奇亚娜说的漫不经心，但是不经意地叹气也让奈德丽意识到，其实她并不是完全不受影响。不可一世的皇女怎么可能真的放弃了梦寐以求的皇位从而选择归隐田园。说到底还不过是逃避，逃避面对接下来的暗潮汹涌，逃避蠢蠢欲动的长姊们难防的暗箭。  
“所以你担心回去了被女皇责罚，宁愿在外面晃一天是一天？”  
还剩下最后一块色块，奇亚娜自始至终都没有喊疼，她似乎对于疼痛相当的迟钝。理论上，愈合的伤疤皮肤最敏感，而针刺上去，奇亚娜甚至连抖都不抖，这让奈德丽对她有些刮目相看。看来，这位从小生于深宫的皇女，并不像她看上去那样娇生惯养。其实这个结论，奈德丽早就已经证实了，她甚至都不记得，最早看出来的时候究竟是她不顾一切地追打自己，还是她无所畏惧地冲进去面对那个更加远古的恐怖生物，亦或是她和自己的狮群朝夕相处的时候。  
最后的色块完成，奈德丽给她涂上了草药避免针刺的伤口感染。被刺的皮肤微微发烫，上面残留着的血液和墨汁被清水洗去，奇亚娜迫不及待地站起身，她似乎完全没有意识到自己一丝不挂，或许是根本不在意，她很骄傲地挺直了后背，赤脚跑到了水边去看自己的影子。平静的水面照出了她的脸，她看到了自己肩膀后背上延展着的图腾和线条，就好像是角斗士临阵前看着自己身上被淋满的红色颜料一般。炙热的太阳透过丛林植物的缝隙，炙烤着她的皮肤，细密的汗水连同着针刺的伤处渗出的血水和墨汁混在一起，黏着在她身上，顺着她的背脊和腰肢滴下来。  
奈德丽跟上她，想要擦去奇亚娜身上不断滴下的混着血的墨汁。看到她一丝不挂地站在水边，阳光耀眼灼烧的奈德丽脸上一阵滚烫，她当然不是第一次看到，但是这么毫无遮拦的却是第一次。奇亚娜转过头，看到了奈德丽拿着亚麻布呆若木鸡的表情，在看到奇亚娜回头的时候突然意识到自己的呆滞，奈德丽偏过头去。即便这样，还是遮掩不住她粗重的呼吸。  
下一秒，奇亚娜迅捷地冲到奈德丽身前，双手箍住奈德丽的手腕，把她结结实实地压制在旁边的一棵树上。两人近在咫尺，奇亚娜把头埋在奈德丽的颈间，焦躁的呼吸细密地掠过她颈间狂跳的脉搏，硬挺的发尖蹭过皮肤的时候带起一阵酥麻发痒。奇亚娜的虎口牢牢卡着奈德丽的手腕，将她双手按在她头顶，她的身体也因为这个动作被撑的笔直。粗糙的树皮紧贴着奈德丽的后背，树皮的缝隙间似乎有蚂蚁一类的昆虫爬过，背后皮肤就像是被奇亚娜的发梢划过一般引得奈德丽一阵战栗。奈德丽低头，直直对视上她的眼睛，看到了她金色的眼瞳中浓重化不开的情欲，在自己喉颈处到胸前来回扫视着，似乎带着些凶猛危险的意味。  
“你跟我一起回去。”这话听起来更像是命令的态度而不像是请求，甚至在说这话的时候，奇亚娜手上力道加重，腿卡在奈德丽的双腿之间，带着些许威胁地磨蹭着。但是说完以后，奇亚娜就后悔了。这些天，这个念头一直在她脑海中蠢蠢欲动，可是就是说不出口。她知道狮群在奈德丽心中的重要地位，和狮群的相处是她从未体会过的轻松，与单纯而简单的狮子为伴肯定好过以绪奥肯皇廷中的暗潮汹涌。但是奇亚娜还是私心地希望，自己可以占据她所有的一切，把奈德丽圈禁在皇宫中，陪着自己一同面对隐藏在暗处的腥风血雨。  
“算了算了，我什么也没说。”奇亚娜看到了，奈德丽眼中的迟疑。两人僵持着对视，片刻的沉默之后，奇亚娜开口否定了自己过分的要求。皇女如此看重脸面，她当然不愿意让奈德丽有拒绝自己的机会。我什么也没说，所以，你也没有什么可拒绝的。奇亚娜不愿意承认，她是有多么惧怕被奈德丽拒绝，自尊心作祟，或是奇亚娜自己也意识到了，她的想法是多么卑劣且自私。  
“好。”  
奈德丽灵巧地脱出双手，圈住奇亚娜的脖子把她拉到自己身前，手顺着她的脊柱一路向下滑到腰侧股沟。文身的伤口新鲜灼热，被触碰到的时候奇亚娜有些许颤抖。在得到了肯定的答复以后，原本迟疑的奇亚娜眼神突然变得狂热。她整个人贴了上去，粗野地啃噬着奈德丽的唇瓣，撕咬着将舌头探进口腔。  
“唔，疼。”  
奈德丽含糊地念叨着，奇亚娜眼中充斥着的矛盾和热切的期待，深深压抑着不愿意说出来的心事，即使选择了逃避却还是萦绕心头无法解脱。自负的皇女不可能放弃原本执念的一切，却依然抱着那一丝期待，希望可以有人陪她面对后面的骨肉相残。虽然嘴巴里对自己的长姊们嗤之以鼻恶言相向，但是在她的姐姐间接地被自己杀死后，在看到了尸体以后，奇亚娜即便是摆出一副十足冷漠的态度，却做不到完全地无动于衷。这种压抑转化成她现在更加粗暴放肆的动作，文身的刺痛暂时地转移着她的焦虑，但她还是需要将这种矛盾的自欺中释放出来。  
在纠缠撕咬间，奈德丽的膝盖顶上了奇亚娜的下身，赤裸着如同火山口一般滚烫，里面沸腾着的岩浆在沾湿了奈德丽的大腿后，伴随着丛林的微风留下一片寒凉。  
“喔，想不到嘛。”奈德丽注意到了腿上残留的液体，舔了舔被咬破的嘴角戏谑地笑着嘀咕了一句。看到奇亚娜脸上的涨红几乎顺着耳根一直蔓延到脖根，奈德丽知道她也意识到了自己在说什么。轻轻擦过那片水渍，奈德丽观察看着指尖的潮湿。  
突然，一阵天旋地转，奈德丽整个被奇亚娜拦腰抬离地面，下一秒她被结结实实按在了旁边的草地上。奇亚娜的动作比看起来更为粗鲁，她一手牢牢抓着奈德丽的脖子，另一只手抠进了她的口腔中，搅动着触碰着口腔内壁柔软的组织，并像喉咙更深的地方探索。  
“唔，你……”  
奈德丽含糊地抱怨着，奇亚娜骑在她胸口，赤裸的下身就这么贴在她乳下。听到嘀咕后她掐着奈德丽脖子的手稍微用力，强迫她闭上嘴巴。虽然动作看起来粗野强势，但是滚烫潮湿的下体和她腰肢难耐地扭动还是暴露了奇亚娜焦灼的欲望。或许是急躁，她的手指毫不留情地捅进了奈德丽喉咙的边缘，触碰到里面滑腻的组织，就同曾经在深夜难眠时触碰到的自己穴道中的感觉如出一辙。  
奇亚娜抽出手指，粘带着拉出丝的液体。她就像奈德丽之前那样，看着自己指缝间潮湿的液体，趴伏下身在奈德丽耳边嘲讽着：  
“你不也是一样？”  
这话就像是导火索，奈德丽低喘着，双手摆脱禁锢后，顺着她潮湿的腿间一路找到了穴口，像她之前那样毫不迟疑地进入。穴道很滑，毫无阻碍地触碰到了最里面的褶皱。而伴随着她的动作，奇亚娜按着她的锁骨一下抻的笔直。  
奈德丽稍微坐直起来一点，托着奇亚娜的大腿，在她身体里面搅动着。她的动作同样直接野蛮，奇亚娜呻吟出声，在自己意识到以后又咬着嘴唇闭上了嘴。该死的皇室尊严，想到这奈德丽手上的动作放缓，而随着她动作一下变慢近乎静止，奇亚娜不满地看着她，低声喘息着，如同伏击的猛兽一般。  
“叫出声啊。反正我跟着你去了皇宫以后，估计你是不会有这机会的。”奈德丽这话说的倒是很诚恳。看到奇亚娜因为羞耻压抑着眉头紧皱的样子，奈德丽强行忍住不去逗她，但是她身体中的手指却还是忍不住地放轻放缓，并观察她越来越耐不住的样子。  
“听话，我是为了你好。”  
还是一本正经解释着，奈德丽能感觉到，所谓的皇室尊严和奇亚娜自己强行坚持的好胜心在一点点崩塌，她手上的速度随着奇亚娜越来越难耐地扭动重新开始加快。最终，那根坚韧的弦绷断了，所有的忍耐一瞬间分崩离析，奇亚娜呻吟着，如同一只发情的猫一样，尖细地断断续续地叫着。她的后背随着身体的动态和呼吸起伏着，细密的汗水顺着脸颊滑落。奇亚娜挺直了腰，臀底死死压住奈德丽的手腕，将她的手指整根没入，恨不得将她整个手都折断一般  
。随着甬道剧烈的收缩和奇亚娜兽啸般地叫声，奈德丽感觉到，更多的液体顺着自己的手指被带出来，黏腻地沾湿了自己整个手掌。而她死死抠住自己锁骨的手，也缓缓放松下来。整个人从紧绷的几乎折断软成一滩泥一样趴在自己胸口。此刻的奇亚娜，完全没有最初的锐气。奈德丽低头看着自己被抓破的锁骨和肩膀，火辣辣的痛感让她不由地苦笑。  
“你下手可真是不轻。”  
“所以，你刚才说会跟我走，是真的吗？”奇亚娜的声音夹在着喘息变得低沉，她趴伏在奈德丽的身上，轻轻触摸着奈德丽身上被自己的指甲抓出来的伤口，轻浅的伤痕渗出些微的血液。  
“狮群又不是离开我就无法生存，年长的母狮可以看护好的。再说，皇宫并不是太远。”奈德丽耐心地解释着，很诚恳地逐条列举打消了奇亚娜的怀疑和惶恐。手指插进她蓬松的发间，奇亚娜舒服地叹息着，像极了狮群中年幼的成员，毫无防备温顺的样子。  
奈德丽的脑中，始终还存在着那个景象，夕阳沉没，一头白发的奇亚娜在丛林中奔跑着，四周的植物缓缓褪去漏出了一条平坦的路径。她看起来毛毛躁躁，似乎有什么事情让她感觉到不耐，随后对着那些树木自言自语嘀嘀咕咕，她的肢体动作，她的自我表演，那些植物无声地配合。这是她第一次遇到奇亚娜的时候的样子，奈德丽一直都记得。只不过那个时候，奈德丽完全没有想到，有一天，自己会她被带进幽深的皇宫，会头脑发热地跟随着她，即便放弃自由。


End file.
